Modern decorated environments, including tiled backsplashes, walls, and other covered areas, generally include a number of visible outlets disposed therein. Although these visible outlets provide quick access to electrical and/or communications interconnections, they all require some type of interruption in a decorated façade. As can be appreciated, this interruption disturbs the pleasing visual aesthetic associated with a continuously decorated environment.